Better Off As Lovers
by Naley2303B
Summary: Haley AND Nathan are bestfriends. Haley Loves Nathan and everyone thinks he loves her but that changes when he starts dating Rachel Gatina. Naley
1. Chapter 1

Well guys I am back from vacation and sunburned but oh well here is my new story

**Well guys I am back from vacation and sunburned but oh well here is my new story. Live it laugh about it and love it.**

**Here goes.**

Haley stood outside of Tree Hill High School leaning on the hood of her Ford Five Hundred. She was just staring at the school thinking of how this would be her last first day here. Those thoughts soon turned into college. Where she could possibly be across the country from all her friends and the only guy she ever loved. That thought brought a frown to her face, but the soon changed into a smile when a deep voice the she knew to well broke her out of her thoughts.

"Jeez with the way your staring at that thing you might as well marry it." The voice said walking up behind Haley.

"With the way you're talking I might as well marry and leave so you would be best friend less." Haley said turning around "Now, Nate how would that make you feel?"

"It would crush me. Not because you left though. Because you left with a school. It's big, bulky, full of students, and oh so ugly. Where as if you stayed you would have a best friend who is tall dark and handsome and who is very athletic. Now tell me Haley which would you choose.?" Nathan questioned as the started walking towards the school together.

" Well isn't it obvious, I would choose the school." Haley said smirking just like Nathan does.

" Come on lets go." Nathan said laughing and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Nathan and Haley walked into the school to their locker which were next to each other along with Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas.

" Well best friends are you ready for our last year at this place?" Brooke asked as the six walked toward their home room.

" Yes but it is also kind of depressing. I mean in less then 11 months we are going to be packing up our room to get ready for college." Lucas said.

" Ohh Broody cheer up." Brooke said giving Luke a kiss.

They all walked into their home room and took their seats in the back left hand corner of the room.

" Hey does anyone know who that is?" Peyton asked pointing to the red headed girl at the front of the classroom.

" Ooo I know she is the new girl." Brooke answered

" Well no shit Sherlock. I meant does anyone know here name.?" Peyton said to the group.

" I don't need to know who she is to tell that she is freakin' hot." Nathan said with a smirk while looking at the red head.

" Just looking at her screams snob." Haley mumbled to her self

The bell rang and everyone went out the door. Haley had a free first period so she could be alone with her depressing thoughts for a little bit. So Haley decided to go down to tutoring center to find out who her knew tutees were. She walked in the room and smiled, this was the only place all her thoughts disappeared. Haley looked down at her list and saw the names of some people she tutored last year and some new names. Then she saw Nathan's name at the bottom of the list. The only part that surprised her about it was that the were supposed to have tutoring four days a week. And it started this period. Just as she finished reading that Nathan walked in.

" Your late." Haley said crossing her arms over her chest. " You just lost valuable learning time" Haley pressed on with a serious face.

" Oh please we both know that you weren't going to teach me anything today. Today you would ask me what problems I am having then we would figure out a schedule. So here." Nathan said handing her his schedule.

" God you know me so well." Haley said grabbing his schedule. " Stalker" She joked.

" OH you really think I'm a stalker?" Nathan said coming closer to Haley

" Yeah I do" She said egging him on

" You know what you right I am a stalker. You see I know everything about you. Just like this." Nathan said then brought his hands to her middle and started moving his fingers.

Tickling. That was Haley's one weakness and everyone of her friends knew it to.

" So you still think I'm a stalker." Nathan smirked while he continued to tickle her.

" N-n-Nathan pleaseeeee stop" Haley said between giggles

" Say Nathan Scott is the hottest and best basketball player ever. And I would kill to have him be my stalker." Nathan said still tickling her.

" Nathan S-S-Scott is the hottest a-a-and best basketball player. And I would k-kill to have him as my stalker." Haley managed to get out between giggles.

" Gee Hales I didn't know you felt that way about me, I'm flattered." Nathan said as his smirk grew bigger.

" Mhm. Moving on. Can you believe we have to have practice today and Brooke is making me and Peyton help her find a new girl for the squad. Then she expects to pick a girl by lunch and let them know to be at practice this after noon." Haley said sitting down.

" Ouch. When do you have to do that?" Nate questioned

" Next period." She replied then finally looked at Nathan's schedule " Which if I would have taken gym we would be in the same classes all day. That's weird. How did that happen?" Haley wondered aloud

A few seconds later both Nathan and Haley answered at the same time " Brooke"

" There is seriously something wrong with her. There is also something wrong with our school I mean who starts school on a Friday, the day before the weekend." Nathan said with a perplexed look.

" Oh a pipe burst Monday and they just finished fixing and cleaning yesterday." Haley replied then looked at the clock and was surprised to see only five minutes left of the period. " So we still on for movie night to night.?"

" Haley when have I ever missed our movie night.? What movies are we watching tonight.?"

" Well we are watching The Covenant, The Gridiron Gang, Fight Club, and The Green Mile." Haley said

" OOOO no chick flicks this week nice. Do you need me to pick you up at the café?" Nathan offered

" No incase you didn't notice the big piece of metal I was sitting on this morning I brought my car." Haley said as the bell rang.

" Oh well I better go don't want to be late for gym. See you next period." Nathan said while starting down the hallway.

When Haley got to the auditorium she was surprised to see only about ten girls wanting to tryout. She was also surprised to see the new girl there. Haley walked up to her seat next to Brooke.

" Brooke why is it that Me and Nathan have the same exact schedule.??" Haley asked

" Well sense it is senior year and you still haven't told Nathan you loved him yet so I figured that if you had all the same classes it would be easier for you to tell him." Brooke said innocently

" Yeah Hales you need to tell him soon. I mean what do you got to lose?" Peyton piped in.

" My Best friend" Haley said with a face

" Yeah but you could also gain a boyfriend slash lover slash sex kitten slash soon to be husband." Brook said taking Haley's hand " Hales your one of my best friends but if you don't tell him soon I will." Brooke said then let go of Haley's hand

" Yeah Hales why don't you tell him at your movie night tonight." Peyton suggested

" You know what just to get you guys off my back I will do it ok." Haley said annoyed at this fake intervention of love.

" Yet" Brooke squealed " Call me with the details after."

" Is this where the cheerleading tryouts are" a girl with light blonde hair asked.

" What tipped you off" Brooke said while Peyton and Haley giggled because there was a huge sign in front of the table that said Cheer Try Outs

" Ok first up Amanda Young" Brooke Called out

35 minutes later

" Ok finally Rachel Gatina" Brooke Called

Rachel was the red headed girl from home room. She got up on the stage and did her routine. And then Brooke informed the girls that one would be picked by lunch time.

" I liked Rachel Best." Peyton said

" Mhm. Me to." Brooke agreed

" No" was all Haley said

" Why Not" Peyton and Brooke asked in unison

" Because she is mean" Haley replied

" Oh Yeah how would you know you didn't even talk to her." Peyton said

"This morning in the parking lot I was getting something out of my car and she called me a fat ass." Haley answered

" Well hales maybe she was just having a bad time adjusting to be new." Brook suggested.

" Fine choose who ever I'll see you guys later." Haley said and put her bag over her shoulder and hopped off the stage.

The rest of the day went by in a blink of an eye. Haley was in a better mood and now it was practice. Also Brooke and Peyton did decide to put Rachel on the squad. Practice had started a few minutes ago and Haley still wasn't there.

" Alright you guys go stretch while I go call Haley AGAIN" Brooke ordered

Just as Brooke was about to call Haley, the gym doors opened and Haley ran over to Brooke.

" Brooke I am so sorry I am late but my mom and dad called and everyone knows that's a rare occurrence so I had to answer." Haley said glumly

" Oh Hales its fine I was just worried. What did they say?" Brooke asked concerned

" Five More Months"

" Ok you know what why don't you skip today's practice and go home and set up for tonight before you go to work." Brooke suggested.

" All right" Haley said

Haley got home exactly ten minutes later and knew that there was nothing she could do to set up her house cuz after all it was supposed to start off like a normal movie night. So instead she decided to get ready for work.

Work had already come and gone for Haley. Now she was at home making pop corn when Nathan walked into the house.

"Hey" Haley greeted him as he walked in the kitchen

" Hey Hales." Nathan said

" You ready to start watching the movies" Haley said as she took the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a bowl

" Actually Hales I need to talk to you." Nathan said nervously

" Well I actually need to talk to you to but you can go first." Haley said sitting down on a stool at the counter.

" Ok. So you know how I said I wanted to have a real relationship. Well today I realized who I want it to be with." Nathan stated

" Ok. Who is it?" Haley said hoping it was her.

" Rachel Gatina The new cheerleader." Nathan replied

" Yeah Nate I know who she is. But why are you telling me now I mean why not after the movies." Haley questioned trying to hide the hurt in her voice

" Well besides the fact that you're my best friend and you care. When I talked to her after practice, I kind of asked her out for tonight and I was totally forgetting it was movie night. And I am supposed to be picking her up at eight thirty." Nathan explained

" Nate its ok. Go have fun with your new potential girl friend." Haley said holding back the tears

" Thanks your great. Tomorrow after practice we can talk about what you needed to tell me." Nathan said dashing out the house.

Once Nathan was out of the house, Haley broke down. She cried for a while, after that she broke out the cookie dough and season 2 of 'Sex In The City"

**That's all for this chapter please read and review**

**Naley2303B**


	2. Chapter 2

So I know its been a long while

**So I know its been a long while. And I just want to let you know that I write out my chapters before I type them. And I have a chapter written for each story so it is just a matter of typing them. So here is the New chapter. **

**Oh yeah bye the way I don't own any of one tree hill**

* * *

The next morning Haley unwillingly got out of bed and got ready for cheer practice. She changed and grabbed her duffle bag and headed out the door. She got into her **Ferrari** 599 GTO , That was a gift from her parents for missing her birthday and Christmas. Once Haley got to the gym she put a fake smile on her face before walking in.

" Oh my good god" Brooke squealed and ran over to Haley, " How was it.? Oh god it was probably great. Right?"

" Brooke what are you talking about?" Haley asked putting her bag on the bleachers.

" The whole thing. The whole romantic you telling him you loved him and him saying it back and the love making." Brooke said wriggling her eyebrow at the last part.

" I wouldn't know." Haley said and Brooke gave her a questioning look " It didn't happen. Any of it." Haley said with sad eyes.

" What" Brooke Yelled " You said you would tell him and sense you both walked in with smiles on your faces I presumed it happened." Brooke said quieting down.

" Yeah well he was smiling for a completely different reason." Haley said and nodded her head in the direction where Nathan and Rachel were making out leaning against the wall.

" What the hell happened.?" Brooke yelled causing some people to look. She gave them all a stern look and they looked away.

Haley proceeded to tell Brooke about what happened the night before. By the end Brook looked like she was going to flip a lid.

" Omy god that slut. Who the hell does she think she is just walking in to town and steeling peoples men/" Brooke Whisper yelled.

" First of all Nathan was never my man. And besides it's the story of my life right?" Haley said putting her hair into a ponytail.

" Who is a man stealer." Peyton asked walking up to the two.

" Rachel" Brooke yelled and this time everyone turned and looked at them. " Girls start stretching." Brooke ordered

" Wait we don't like Rachel anymore" Peyton asked looking confused

" We hate Rachel now" Brooke and Haley said in unison

" Ok. But now we are going to stop talking about it because Nathan is coming over here." Peyton said as she and Brooke sat down and started stretching their legs while Haley stretched her arms.

" Hey guys I could help but over hear the last part of your conversation but do you guys not like Rachel.?" Nathan asked as Whitey walked into the gym

" What no we love Rachel Even though we barely know her. We were talking about Rachel what's her face." Haley said lamely trying to cover it up.

" Bilson Brooke and I were watching re-runs of the OC last night." Peyton said continuing the lie Haley started.

" Yeah Rachel Bilson is such a skank before her Character starts dating Seth Cohen." Brooke said topping off the lie.

" Boys get your asses running. 10 laps. Lets move." Whitey yelled then blew his whistle

" Ok guys I got to go. Don't forget we still need to talk about what you wanted to tell me Hales." Nathan stated before running off and starting his laps.

" Not that I have some thing to tell you anymore." Haley mumbled to her self.

" Alright girls lets get into our lines and practice the routine." Brooke yelled to her squad.

All the girls got into their lines and waited for the music to start playing

**2 HOURS LATER**

Practice was finally over. And people we're in the locker room changing while a bunch of people were coming out and leaving. Haley was waiting on the bleachers for Brooke and Peyton to come out to say good bye, when Nathan walked up to her.

" Hey Hales" Nathan said sitting down next to her.

" Hey" She replied not looking in his eyes.

" So what did you want to talk about. Last night I probably could have stayed to hear what it was but I was really anxious about getting to Rachel's" Nathan said with a smile on his face remembering last night.

" Oh its really not important. SO you and Rachel are a couple now." Haley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Yeah we are. I mean I just felt this connection you know. And apparently so did she." Nathan said with his smile getting bigger by the second because he saw Rachel come out of the locker room. With Peyton and Brooke in tow.

" Oh Nathan that's so great for you.. Are we still on tonight at the movies." Haley asked standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder

" Oh yeah of course. I'll see you there at six." Nathan said and walked to Rachel and then they left.

" Tutorgirl come on lets go to lunch at the café and them we will go shopping." Brooke said hopping up and down.

" Nope I cant today. Me and your boyfriend aka my best friend are going to go down to the River Court and hangout with the guys." Haley said.

" Oh you mean Skills, Fergie, Lips and Garbage." Brooke asked

" Mouth and Junk Babe" Luke said correcting her as he walked up

" Yeah Yeah you tell me Everytime. But if you ask me it sounds better the way I say it." Brooke proclaimed and gave Luke a kiss.

" Ok none of that. If we don't leave now Luke, you and Brooke will be making out then we will never get to the River Court." Haley said starting to pull Lucas away.

" OK fine Tutorgirl but don't forget shopping tomorrow at noon thirty." Brook called after her.

" Noon thirty Brooke. Seriously I don't know where you come up with these things." Peyton exclaimed laughing at her

Haley and Luke exited the field house and walked through the parking lot to her car. Haley got into the driver seat and Lucas took shot gun. They both through there bags into the back seat.

" So is this the first birthday they missed and Thanksgiving car.?" Lucas asked buckeling up.

" No that's the Lamborghini Gallardo **Spyder, **this is the New Years and second birthday car." Haley said starting down the road.

" Then what the hell did you get the Denali and the 2007 **Mustang** V6 Coupe for?" Luke asked just remember how much money Haley's family has.

" Those are my cars. The Mustang I bought with my money that I was saving and stuff. And the Denali was for getting my license. And all I can say about that is thank god Cooper came into town. Because if he didn't I would be a horrible driver." Haley said cutting through the streets of Tree Hill.

" Uhh Yeah good thing. Umm do you mind slowing down." Lucas said while gripping the arm rest with a nervous look on his face.

" Oh right sorry I forgot it is Nathan who likes to drive fast and not Nambie Pambie Lucas Scott." Haley joked as she slowed the car down.

" Speaking of Nathan. I know its only been a day, but how are you doing with the whole Nathan Rachel thing?" Lucas asked giving Haley's hand a comforting squeeze.

" I'm ok with it, I mean this is always what its been like except this time he is going to be with her all the time. But the thing that is the worst is that he already ditched me for her." Haley said pulling in to the River Court

" Yeah that must have sucked." He said getting out of the car " But things will turn around I'm sure of it." He smiled reassuringly

Haley and Luke walked up to the court and saw Mouth already setting up his micro phone and Skills and Fergie on the court shooting some hoops.

" Hey guys. Where is Junk?" Luke questioned taking the ball from Skills.

" He is visiting his brother in Utah" Mouth answered.

" So Hales we are one player short. And I know you only play on rare occasions but will you play with us today?" Fergie said.

" Yeah shawty I'll even let you be on my team." Skills said trying to persuade her.

" You know I was going to play once Fergie asked but being on your team is just a bonus." Haley said and took off her sweatshirt and put it on the picnic table.

" Wow! Today must be an extra special day. Today Haley James is playing on the court. Her playing is rare and today is even rarer, today might only come once in a life time. Because today Haley James isn't playing a Scott's team. She is playing with Skills Taylor now. She is always on the winning team now lets see if she can keep it up." Mouth announced as the other four got ready to play on the court.

Hours later. Skills and Haley had won six games and Luke and Fergie had won six games. It was the final game and it was tied ten ten and Haley had the ball while Lucas was guarding her.

" Haley your never going to win this" Luke said trying to get the ball away from her.

" Oh Hey Brook what are your doing her?" Haley said which caused Luke to turn around and Haley proceeded to get the basket.

" So Luke what were you saying about me not being able to win" Haley teased

" That's not fair you cheated" Luke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid did when they didn't get something they wanted.

" NO I didn't" Haley said and put the ball back in the hiding place where they always put it so no one would steal it. " Wow its getting late. What time is it?" She said looking at the sky.

" UHh. Five ten" Mouth answered looking at his watch

" Oh I got to go guys. Luke you still need a ride?" Haley asked walking towards her car.

" Nahh we're going to head down to the café and get something to eat." Luke yelled to her.

" Ok" Haley yelled back " See you losers later" Haley yelled and got in her car.

" AWW That hurt shawty" Skills yelled holding his hand over his heart

Haley laughed and started her car and drove home. It was now five fifteen. Now she only had forty five minutes to take a shower, get dressed and get to the movies on time. And that's what she did. When Haley got to the theatre Nathan wasn't there yet. And sense it was a nice night she decided to wait outside for him.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

It was Six-OH- five and still No Nathan

_All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and yo wish you could be_

Six-Ten ' Nathan should be here by now' Haley Thought

_Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me._

Six- Fifteen 'Ok this is just weird' Haley pulled out her cell and dialed Nathan's number. It went to voice mail so Haley left a short message wondering where he was.

_Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door_

Six-Twenty ' I can miss the previews. Nathan must have lost track of time." Haley said to herself

_All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be_

_Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me._

Six-thirty ' Where the hell is he. Nathan never misses the movies' Haley though and Nathan again, still getting voicemail.

_Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do? (repeat 2 times)_

Six-forty Haley sighed and started walking toward her car knowing Nathan wasn't coming.

_Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
I can not see, alone with, alone with..._

When Haley got home she had dinner by herself, took a shower, then checked her cell phone to see if Nathan called back which he didn't. By this point she wasn't worried about him any more. She was mad because she knew Nathan had blown her off. Haley stared at her window then walked over and locked it. Haley never locked the window so Nathan could come in but tonight she didn't want him there.

It was Sunday morning and Haley was sleeping when she heard a swishy noise of water moving coming from out side. " Must be the pool boy" Haley thought to her self. ' Wait I don't have a pool boy" Haley said out loud.

She got out of bed forgetting she was wearing a tank top and short shorts. She ran down stairs and out the back door. There she saw a guy swimming in her pool. He swam across the pool before her head popped up.

" Excuse me" Haley yelled

The boy just stared at her then got out of the pool when Haley finally noticed that he was naked. Haley quickly looked away while he wrapped a towel around his lower half. But she couldn't help but notice the guy had dark hair and looked Hispanic. Also that he was muscular in all the right places. Haley turned back once he had the towel around his waist.

" You cant swim here" Haley said and again the boy just stared at her. " Probably doesn't speak English" Haley thought

" You" she pointed to him " No" she shook her head " Swim" she motioned like she was swimming " Here" she said and pointed to the pool

The guy spoke some in Spanish then walked away. Haley shook that weird moment off then went up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

**Like it hate it also very IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Haley isn't the very good girl she is on the show. She isn't a virgin and she plays basketball. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know its literally been two years since I last updated. Sorry. But now that its summer I have more time to write. Ok so here is the next chapter. **

**

* * *

**" So why exactly couldn't we go shopping yesterday?" Peyton asked Brooke as they walked into the parking lot after school.

" I was getting the French notes from Lucas." Brooke replied.

" So, you were having sex." Haley said in a matter of fact tone.

" No, I was getting the notes." Brooke said again

" Brooke. You both take Spanish." Peyton said with a laugh.

" Ok. We were having sex. And it was good to. Sorry guys." She said

" Well because of that I couldn't tell you my super crazy story. Its just to weird that I had to tell you in person." Haley said and proceeded to tell them about the naked Spanish boy in her pool.

" So wait a hot boy was just swimming naked in your pool? Man what I wouldn't give to be you." Brooke said.

" You have a boyfriend sweetheart." Peyton said laughing at her friend.

" So, I can still look. Like do you see that kid over there. He's starting tomorrow and mmm is he fine." Brooke said nodding over to where a boy was unlocking his car.

" THAT'S THE NAKED POOL GUY." Haley exclaimed.

" Naked pool guy? Do I even want to know?" Luke asked as he and Jake walked up to the group.

" Nope. Guys I'm gonna go but I'll see you at the café at six." Haley said and then started over to the boy.

" Poor girl." Peyton said shaking her head.

" We really need to get her laid." Brooke said. Peyton agreed while the boys groaned.

" Come on cheery lets just leave it alone." Lucas said pulling her towards her car. Jake and Peyton left as well.

By the time Haley got to the boy's car he was ready to leave. So Haley stood behind it so he couldn't back out. After a few minutes of waiting he finally got out.

" Excuse me. I'm trying to leave." He said with attitude.

" Je ne parle pas anglais." Haley said.

" Look. You can't stand there." He said shaking his head and pointing to where she was.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites" Haley said. She unlike Brooke does take French.

" I don't speak French. I only speak English." He said really slow so she could understand.

" You speak Spanish to, don't you?" Haley asked tilting her head. She placed her sunglasses on top of her head so he could see who she was.

" You." Was all the boy said to her.

" Yes me. Why were you swimming in my pool? I know for a fact that the house next door. The house that you live at now has a pool." Haley said moving closer to him.

" Well yours is better." He said with a smirk.

" And why were you naked?"

" I haven't unpacked my suit yet." He replied

" Well I suggest unpacking it. Ok, Pool boy." She said and started to walk away.

" It's Felix." He yelled to Haley.

" Welcome to Tree Hill, Felix." She yelled as she continued to walk to her car.

**

* * *

**

**At 6:30 the whole gang was at the café. They were waiting for Nathan to show up before they ordered. **

" So Chris called. Their coming to visit." Haley said to Brooke and Peyton while Jake and Luke were talking about the latest sports game on TV.

" Which ones?" Peyton asked.

" All of them. Their coming in a month ." Haley told them.

" Well if you want we can steal them away to play basketball the whole time." Luke told her, ending his and Jake's conversation.

" No. I should probably spend some time with them. Apparently Chris told them that I'm depressed. I mean do I really look depressed." Haley asked the group giving them a smile.

" Not depressed. More sassy." Felix said as he walked over to the group.

" I'm sorry but if you want people to think your straight I wouldn't go around saying sassy." Haley told him.

" Umm who's this?" Brooke asked what everyone at the table was thinking. " Wait! Is he the naked pool boy?"

" Yep. Guys this is Felix. Felix this is Peyton, Jake, Luke, and Brooke." Haley introduced and to her surprise he was polite and shook all of their hands.

" You want to sit with us?" Brooke asked motioning to the empty chair where Nathan usually sits.

" As long as that's ok with you?" Felix directed his question to Haley.

" Do what you want." Haley said with a slight roll of her eyes. Partially because he was going to be joining them and partly because she had a big hunch that Nathan wasn't coming.

" So tell me Felix. What possessed you to go swimming in Haley's pool naked?" Brooke asked. Intrigued by the whole fact that it happened.

" Well I'm pretty sure Haley's pool is bigger. And I heard that there was a hot chick living next door." He said emphasizing when he said Haley because he learned her name.

Haley blushed a little when he said this.

" So what's the deal. You guys come here to sit and talk but not eat?" Felix said

" NO. We were waiting for someone but he seems to not be showing up. So maybe we should order. The usually right guys?" Everyone nodded. " What do you want Felix? The burgers are really good here." Luke said standing getting ready to tell his mom the order.

" I'll have a cheeseburger." Felix told him. " So is there to do around here for fun?"

" Basketball." Jake offered.

" Tric. It's a club my mom owns." Luke said as he got back to the table.

" And of course, parties." Peyton threw in.

" Wow guys. I show up a few minutes late and you already replace me." Nathan said as he walked up to the group with Rachel in tow.

" An hour late actually. We just presumed you weren't coming." Peyton told him.

" It wouldn't be the first thing you skipped this week." Brooke mumbled.

" Brooke." Haley warned

" I'll just go grab us some chairs from out back." Nathan said leaving Rachel awkwardly standing at the edge of the table. When he returned to the table he squeezed the chairs in between Haley and Lucas.

" Alright so who's ready to order?" Nathan asked oblivious to the tension that had just settled at the table.

" We already did. Remember since you were late." Peyton snapped at him.

" Jeez Peyton what's up with you?" He said while standing up and motioning for Rachel to follow him to the counter to order.

" Guys that's enough. I will talk to him. You can stop adding your comments in now. Got it." Haley said rather than asked them. Soon after Nathan and Rachel returned to the table.

" So, Saturday night Rachel and I saw Inception. It was really good. Right babe?" Nathan asked throwing his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

When Nathan mentioned that he and Rachel went the movies when he was supposed to see a movie with her she stiffened. Both Peyton and Brooke's heads snapped in her direction to see if she was ok. She silently nodded. Felix noticed Haley stiffen so he wrapped his hand around hers under the table and gave it a squeeze.

" So good. I didn't get it though like why was he even dreaming in the first place. It was so confusing my brain actually hurt after we left the theater." She told the table even though no one cared.

" So the last beach party of the summers on Friday are you going to come Felix?" Brooke asked trying to get the attention away from Nathan and Rachel.

" Definitely, I would never miss my first party in a new town. I need to get used to things around here and what is a better way to do that than a party."

" Its going to be great. Haley's parties are always the best." Brooke told him.

Soon their food came and everyone ate. The table all mingled except for Rachel who just sat their complaining the whole time.

" Well I better get going my parents want me to finish unpacking and such." Rachel said. " Take me home Nathan." She told him rather than asking. Nathan immediately got up.

" See you guys tomorrow." He said and they left the café.

" Wow. She's kind of a bitch." Jake said.

" Kind of? Nathan isn't here anymore you don't have to hide it anymore." Peyton told him.

" She is not going to last long in this town if she already hates it this much." Brooke said "Which by the way doesn't really bother me."

" Or anyone else." Haley added.

" Well we should all head home. Don't want to be tired for school tomorrow now do we." Lucas said mocking Haley's love for the place.

" Oh haha very funny." Haley deadpanned. " See you guys tomorrow." She said as she walked out the door. She walked to her car which was parked across the street from the café.

" Haley wait up." Felix yelled to her.

Haley rolled her eyes. " What?"

" Can I have a ride home. I walk and its getting dark out." He asked

" And I care because?" She asked

" I could get mugged. And besides you'd be doing me a favor." He said jokingly.

" Fine get in but don't touch the radio." Haley said getting into her car and starting it.

" So…" Felix said awkwardly, " You like this Nathan guy huh?"

" Unfortunately. What's it to you?" Haley said defensively.

" Well then it's safe to say that you don't have a boyfriend." He said more as a statement than a question.

" Yep. Why does that matter to you?"

" Just making sure. Just so when I sleep with you, you won't be cheating on anyone." Felix said seriously.

" You sound so sure of yourself. What makes you think I would ever sleep with you?" She said glancing over at him as they turned on to their street.

" Oh you will. By the end of Friday night I can guaranty that you will have taken me for a ride." Felix said cockily.

" Eww. Cocky much." Haley gagged. Then got out of her car. " Don't get your hopes up. You've only got four days." She said unlocking her door.

" That's plenty of time." He said smugly. " Good Night Haley." Felix said before disappearing into his house.

" What a weirdo." Haley said to herself.

" Can you believe he said that to me.?" Haley asked Brooke as they started to stretch. Haley had just told her the story of what had happened the night before.

" Wow. He's got some balls. I like it. " Brooke said.

" UGHH. Peyton would agree with me. Where is Peyton anyway?" Haley asked now realizing that Peyton wasn't with them.

" She is coming. She and Jake are probably having sex." Brooke said and as if on cue Peyton walked in.

" Hey guys sorry I am late. I was just working on something." Peyton made up the lame excuse.

" More like someone." Haley said with a giggle.

" I have no idea what your talking about." Peyton said avoiding eye contact.

" Oh really so it wasn't a coincidence that you and Jake walked in at exactly the same time and you both look like you have had a workout before practice." Brooke said

" I plead the fifth." Peyton said with a blush.

" Okay whatever Blondie. You missed Tutorgirl's problem." Brooke told her and then told her exactly what Haley had told her.

" Wow. That guy has got some balls." Peyton said after Brook finished telling her.

" Ha. Tutorgirl. You lose. That is exactly what I said P. Sawyer. Has he tried anything today?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

" Nope. And he better not." Haley replied and looked over to where Felix was playing basketball with the team which he recently became a part of.

" To bad. Girls get in your lines." Brooke yelled. And so practice began.

* * *

**Two and a Half hours later.**

" So, tomorrow I was thinking that since there is no practice we should go shopping for new outfits for the party." Brooke told the girls as they walked out of the gym with the guys.

" Sounds good I could always use some new lingerie." Rachel said. Not getting that she wasn't invited.

" Yea Rachel why don't you come with us." Peyton said with sarcasm as she gave Brooke a look.

" Awesome." Rachel squealed oblivious to the fact that she wasn't invited.

" Shit. I forgot my keys in the locker room." Haley said after she dug around in her purse for a few minutes.

" Do you want us to go back with you?" Brooke asked.

" No. You guys go and I will see you tomorrow." Haley said and then turned and walked back towards the field house.

When she entered the gym there was nobody there. Which wasn't unusual because no one really stuck around after practice was over. She went into the locker room to get her keys which she was positive that she left on the bench right next to where she had had her bag.

" Where the hell did they go." She questioned herself.

" You looking for these" Some one asked her. She turned and low and behold it was Felix.

" Why do you have my keys?" She asked making a grab at them but Felix held them away from her.

" Well you see I was going to come in here and have my way with you but you weren't here. And when I saw your keys I knew you would be coming back." Felix told her with a smirk.

" Can I have my keys?" Haley asked moving towards him.

" Nope." He said still smirking.

" Come on Felix." She said moving closer to him. " Pretty please." She said continuing closer. She backed him up until he was leaning against the wall. " Please." She whispered in his ear. Then kissed his neck. Haley didn't know what had come over her. She continued to do that and hear his sharp intake of breath. Felix had obviously had enough because he quickly grabbed her and started to kiss her. While he was doing this Haley grabbed his hand and took her keys. She pulled away from him.

" Thanks" She said and then skipped out of the locker room. Leaving Felix with a shocked expression on his face.

When Haley got to her car she sat in it for a minute before she started it. What am I doing she thought. She also couldn't help but think about how good it felt to be kissing Felix.

" This week is going to be hard." She said to herself before driving away

* * *

**So thats the new chapter. hope you like and please review.**

**Naley2303B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of Better of As Lovers. **

**

* * *

**" What about these ?" Rachel asked walking out of the dressing room.

" It looks hot I think you should get it." Brooke said. They had been sitting in the dressing room for the past our waiting for Rachel to pick out which lingerie she wanted. While everyone had already picked out theirs and paid for them.

" Haley you're his best friend. Do you think this will make him go crazy?" Rachel asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

" It kind of reminds me of a seal." Haley said absent mindedly. Of course she was referring to the fact that the bra and panties were grey not that Rachel looked like a seal.

" Well what do you think he would like best?" She said going back into the dressing room. " I really want him to go wild during our first time at a party."

" Get that mustardy yellow ones you tried on a few back. I know for sure Nathan loves that color." Haley yelled to Rachel. Peyton and Brooke gave her a look because they all knew that Nathan hated mustard and the color of mustard.

" Okay I'll be right out and then we can go get my outfit." She said while changing.

" Oh yea because we don't need one ourselves." Peyton whispered to Haley and Brooke.

" Guys why don't I go up to the restaurant and get us a table. Its going to be a long night so we better get all energized." Haley said standing.

" Alright we should be right up. If she doesn't hurry up however only two of us will be joining you." Brooke whispered so Rachel couldn't hear. Haley laughed and then exited the store with her bags.

Haley waited for the elevator for a few moments. when it arrived a few people got out and Haley got in. It went up one floor and stopped signaling that another passenger was getting on. The doors opened and there Felix was as if he had planned it.

" Hello Haley." He said standing next to her.

" Felix" She said not even looking at him.

" I see you have done some shopping. Lingerie? A so your getting ready for out festivities I see." He said started to peek into the bag.

Haley quickly moved it so he couldn't see in.

" You know that was a pretty cute stunt you pulled in the locker room yesterday." He said getting closer to her. Only two more floors Haley thought to herself. " So now its my turn Sweetheart." Felix said with a grin on his face.

Before Haley could comprehend what he had just said Felix was kissing her neck. He bit down and then soothed it over with his tongue. He kissed her on her face every where but her lips. Like he some how knew that she wanted him to. He pulled her close and started playing with the hem line of her shirt. Haley was powerless. The elevator bell rang and before she knew it Felix was walking out of the elevator leaving her speechless.

" One more day. That's all I have to wait. I can do that. Just one day and he can wipe that smirk off his face. One day. I can do it." Haley kept telling herself That Thursday after practice. Felix and her had had what had seemed like their own mini traditional run in. Yet again Felix was trying to accomplish his mission. But Haley had held strong and made it out of the room before she lost control.

Haley didn't tell Brooke or Peyton about what had happened because if she did she knew that they would just tell her to sleep with him. And knowing herself, she probably would.

" So you all set for tomorrow Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked as they were leaving practice.

" Yep. Are you going to come to my house to get ready before?" Haley asked

" Sorry tutorgirl. I'm going to be honest with I totally plan on having my way with Lucas before and after the party. Oh and maybe during but that's debatable." Brooke said patting her back. "So how is the whole Felix thing?"

" Ugghhh he is so frustrating. He thinks that if he keeps being near me I'm going to give in. He is so.. ANNOYING" Haley told her.

" Do I sense some sexual tension?" Brooke asked and kinked her eyebrow..

" No." Haley said trying to compose herself.

" TutorGirl, this guy is sexy, Spanish, and sex-able what else could you want in a guy?" Brooke asked.

" Sex-able? Really Brooke."

" I wanted three S's so deal with it. And obviously by sex-able I mean very do-able. So why cant you just test him out?" Brooke asked.

" I'm not looking for a relationship." Haley replied.

" Who says he is? Think about it Tutorgirl." Brooke said before walking to her car.

It was finally time for the party. Haley had avoided Felix all day and now all she needed to do was avoid him at the party. But she knew that was going to be hard. By the time she got there the party was in full swing. So obviously one of the five had unlocked the place for her.

" Haley its about time you showed up." Brooke yelled over the music as she made her way through the crowd towards her pulling Lucas behind her.

" Yeah well I thought oh hey its my party and I can be late if I want to." Haley replied with a chuckle.

" Its 11:00 Haley. The party started at 9." Brooke said and then handed her a cup.

" What is this for? I am very capable of getting my own drink. And why do you keep calling me Haley? Is something wrong Brooke?" Haley asked concerned because Brooke always called her tutorgirl.

" Well we were all here and you weren't and then Rachel and Nathan went on gross and makeout-y and crap and we were all practically throwing up and then in one of their moments of breath Nathan yelled she said what and then he went looking for you. So something bad is going to happen." Brooke let out all in one breath. It was so fast that Haley couldn't even understand her.

" What?" Haley asked so confused.

" Nathan is on the war path. And the path leads to you." Lucas said.

" Why?"

" I don't know. But I would try and avoid him. He is always way meaner when he's been drinking." Lucas said.

" I'm here if you need me TutorGirl." Brooke said before pulling Lucas away who had an apologetic look on her face.

Haley headed to the kitchen to make a new drink and ditch the drink that Brooke had given her. Of course when she got in there Felix was there. And Nathan was out on the porch with Rachel and if he turned around he would spot Haley so she needed to be fast and get out of there.

" So, showing up late so I have to work harder. I like it. But I wont need the extra time." Felix said coming up behind her.

" Oh yea because I recall you saying that it would be easy to get me to sleep with you and here we are four days later." Haley said turning around to face him and then taking a sip of her drink.

" That wasn't even my A-game chica." Felix said and leaned against the counter so she was boxed in.

" Well you're A-game only has 30 minutes to kick in." Haley said looking at the clock. " I would work fast."

" Oh what we're going to be doing will be fast and long." Felix said with a smirk.

" Ohh yea th…." Haley was cut off by Nathan coming up to her.

" Can we talk?" He asked. Anger evident in his voice. Haley nodded and followed him out to the beach where few people were.

" So what's up?" Haley asked trying to approach whatever he was mad at lightly.

" I don't know what your problem is." Nathan said loudly.

" Obviously neither do I?" Haley said with a nervous laugh.

"Rachel said you said she was fat like a seal." Nathan said louder now.

" I didn't say that I said the color reminded me of a seal." Haley told him

" That's not what she said." He yelled.

" So what your going to believe this girl you have known for what like a week rather than someone you have known since you were 2." Haley yelled back at him.

" She wouldn't lie to me." Nathan yelled.

" And I would?" Haley asked quietly. " She's changing you already Nathan and not for the better. That skank comes to town and she changed things in a week and you think that's someone your supposed to be having a relationship with?"

" Watch your mouth Haley." Nathan yelled like her father, referring to her calling Rachel a skank.

" Nathan you being with her has already changed her. You ditched me twice with out even letting me know. And then you had the audacity to talk about what you did with her right in front of me even when that's what we were supposed to be doing. So no. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't say you can even ask Brooke and Peyton and maybe if your girlfriend would stop lying to you she would tell you I didn't say it either. I'm not apologizing but you need to. And until you do don't talk to me." Haley yelled. She turned and walked back to the house where people who were watching from the window were scattering.

" Just apologize to her Haley and things don't have to be like this." Nathan yelled to her retreating figure. Haley just kept walking.

When she entered the house Haley grabbed the first cup she saw and downed it. Then she went on to her next mission. To find Felix, which wasn't really hard because he was still milling around in the kitchen. She walked by and grabbed his hand and headed upstairs.

She pulled him into her bed room and locked the door. He obviously knew what was happening because he wasted no time pushing her up against the wall and kissing her, hard. Haley grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. She was shocked at how ripped he was. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then his back. Felix quickly pulled off her shirt and her skirt and that left her in her black bra and matching boyshorts. Haley discarded his pants as he pushed against her showing how much he wanted her.

Felix lifted her off the Ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist while her carried her to the bed and they never broke he kiss. Haley was so mad and angry and sad that she didn't care anymore she was letting it all out. They discarded the rest of their clothing and roamed every inch of each others bodies.

" Oh Felix." Haley moaned. " I don't want a relationship" she panted as he continued to work her.

" I'm not looking for one." He replied and kissed her.

" By the way," she said " I win." She said just before he plunged into her. He didn't care. They stayed together all night enjoying the ecstasy of the night several times before falling asleep.

**

* * *

****NOTE: HALEY AND FELIX ARE NOT A COUPLE**

**So that was the new chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO since today is Robert Louis Stevenson's 160****th**** birthday I decided to write another chapter. Im just kidding. Google told me it was his birthday! Anyways so here is the new chapter. QUESTION: DO ANYOF YOU KNOW A STORY WHERE HALEY WORKS FOR LUCAS AND THEY KNOW EACH OTHER FROM THE PAST BUT UCAS DOESN'T REMEMBER.? OH YEA AND TODAY IS MICHAEL COPON aka felix taggaro's birthday! ( 11/13/10)**

* * *

When Nathan and Haley fight it is like War of the Roses at school. This happened ever y time they got into a fight. Every school day they weren't talking there would be a tension in the whole school. Everyone loved Nathan and Haley. So when they fought no one knew whose side to be on.

" I hate living in such a small town." Haley grumbled as her and Peyton walked into school.

" It wouldn't be a problem if everyone didn't like you." She said. " If you weren't popular this wouldn't be that bad." She said and through her arm around Haley's shoulders.

" TODAY IS GOING TO SUCK" Haley exclaimed. They walked through the doors and entered the hallway. Some people, mostly underclassman, were staring and the majority knew not to. No one actually knew what the fight was about except those few kids who were out on the beach but they knew better than to tell.

" Hey nerds why don't you take a picture. It will last longer ." Peyton growled out at the four young acne faced boys.

" She's kidding. Have a nice day." Haley yelled after them. " Peyton they are probably going to go home and cry now."

" Whatever. They should know better. They have been here what? Two weeks now. They should know the ropes already." Peyton said seriously.

" You just need to relax. Its not their fault. They were obviously just taken back by your hotness." Haley said with a giggle as she opened her locker.

" I would be too if I was them." Peyton agreed.

" If you were who?" Jake asked coming up to the group.

" A freshman boy." Peyton giggled and kissed Jake.

" Eww my eyes. My virgin eyes." Haley yelled putting her hand over her eyes.

" We all know there not virgin eyes. Especially after Friday night." Brooke said coming up to the three.

" Why did you have to bring that up? I'm trying to avoid that for as long as possible." Haley groaned into her locker.

" Fine new subject. What is going on with you and Nathan. I see you didn't make up all weekend." Brooke observed.

" That's an even worse subject. But, to let you know, the ball is in his court now. All I can do is wait and in the mean time him and Rach-HO better stay out of my way." Haley said with a fake smile planted on her face. " Now thanks to you Brooke I get to go spend all day in the same class room with him."

" Twenty dollars says their going to make up by the end of third period." Lucas said as soon as Haley had walked away.

" I'll take it. But I say by Lunch." Jake said shaking his hand. " Ladies?" he asked. Peyton shook her head.

" I will. But I say after practice. So bring some money boys." Brooke said and they walked off to first period.

* * *

**LUNCH**

It was finally lunch time and Haley was beyond pissed. All day Nathan had either glared at her or avoided her. He had even skipped their tutoring session. So she was some what relieved knowing she would get to have a nice calm lunch with her friends. As she walked up to their usual table when she noticed something weird. Nathan was sitting in her seat and in his usually seat was Rachel. Haley sighed and went to go sit with the Rivercourt guys.

" Hey guys! Can I join you?" Haley asked sitting down with out their answer.

" I think I can say this for everyone at this table that we feel very used. You only sit with us when you and Nathan fight. But it's nice to have a girl here for once." Mouth said giving Haley a side hug.

" What would you know about girls Mouth?" Skills asked teasingly.

" I'll have you know that Mouth is quite a catch. Geek Is the new jock, everyone wants to date them." Haley said matter of factly.

" Yep." Mouth grinned. " Wait what."

" Sorry Mouth." Haley said with a giggle. " You guys should really aspire to be like Mouth. One day he will be making millions while you guys will be making minimum wage living with your mothers."

" I love my mama." Fergie said.

" Enough to live with her forever, man?" Skills asked. " Hey yo Felix." Skills yelled when he entered the cafeteria.

" Oh no! He's gotten to you guys to?" Haley exclaimed and jumped up and started to gather her things. "It's a nice day I'm just going to umm eat in the court yard. Yea that's what I'm going to do." She quickly hurried away.

" Wow I now feel like a dirty towel, used and then thrown in the laundry." Mouth exclaimed jokingly.

" That was close." Haley said to herself as she got settled under her favorite tree in the corner of the court yard.

" What was close?" Felix asked popping up next to her. She jumped a bit. " You didn't think you could avoid me forever did you?"

" Hey I lasted two whole days and we're neighbors so I would say I did a good job." She stated proud of herself. " I guess we need to talk."

" I'd say so. You know that was the first time a girl has left me like that. Usually I'm the one who leaves first." He exclaimed.

" Listen Felix, Friday was… well.." Haley didn't know how to word it with out being mean.

" An unavoidable event that had to happen during the course of us knowing each other." He filled in her blank but she looked confused. " If we were even going to be able to get along her we had to sleep together or else the whole time that's all I would be able to think about. Ever." He explained.

" Ok. I guess" She replied unsure. " But look I just want you to know that I don't usually just have sex with people I have just met. I was just angry and I had been drinking and" Haley was cut off by Felix.

" I know I could tell. I think you left some scratch marks." Felix said trying to lighten the mood. Haley buried her head in her hand embarrassed. " Plus you seemed a little new to it."

" What? Are you kidding me. I was great." Haley yelled and the quieted her voice.

" How would you know? We're you having sex with yourself?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

" NO. I'll have you know that I am very experienced in that department thank you very much and they have all told me how good it was." She told him.

" So you are telling me you're a slut? Pretty much? I might have under estimated you Miss James. How many guys have you been with? 10? 20? 50?100?" Felix questioned knowing that she was getting riled up.

" I am not a slut. And for your information I have only been with one other person. But we did have sex like five times." She said timidly.

" So why were you mad? Is it about this little fight I hear about?" Felix questioned her changing the subject.

" Yeah. Nathan is just being an ass right now." Haley said with a sigh.

" Well if your looking for a friend I'm here." Felix said offering her a smile.

" Thanks. That's really nice of you." Haley said smiling back.

" Besides now with the smartest kid in the grade as my friend I won't fail reading Anna Karenina." Felix said with a smirk.

* * *

**Practice**

" You guys still haven't talked? But he came up and asked me If you called Rachel a seal. I told him no. he should have apologized by now." Brooke said as they were leaving the locker room.

" Guys really its.." Haley was saying but was cut off.

" Hales, can we talk." Nathan asked sheepishly standing a few feet away from them.

" Yes sure." She replied walking over to him.

" Listen, Hales. I'm sorry about Friday. Rachel must have heard you wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Its just. Its just that I want you guys to like Rachel. She's going to be around for a long while and I want you guys to like her." Nathan said sincerely.

" Its alright Nathan. And I don't not like Rachel." Haley told him.

" Come on give me a hug and everything will go back to before just like usual." He said pulling her in. Haley smiled as they embraced each other. When she opened her eyes Rachel was glaring at her.

" Yep. Just like Usual." Haley repeated, even though she had a feeling nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

**I know its short but I promise to have a new chapter up soon. If not this weekend then definitely Thanksgiving weekend. **


End file.
